


四季之一 • 夏日的梦（vjin为主，包含v白，国旻，灿白）

by wenV



Category: EXO, bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 主vjin，且是以v白为前提的vjin。人物关系十分复杂，剧情也比较复杂。全员恶人系列，我骗你，你骗他，大家骗大家。
Relationships: 朴灿烈/边伯贤, 田柾国/朴智旻, 金泰亨/金硕珍, 金泰亨／边伯贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	四季之一 • 夏日的梦（vjin为主，包含v白，国旻，灿白）

夏天是什么？

夏天是热烈的梦，也是肥皂泡上的幻影，不一会儿便会随着泡泡一起炸裂开来。

________________

泛黄的风扇吱呦呦的转，吹不散黏腻的空气。屋外的蝉鸣声响个不停，是翅膀划过空气的响声，声音十分吵闹，甚至盖过了周遭的一切声响，金泰亨想着，身上的汗液渐渐浸湿了他的衣衫。

眼前绿的闪光的树叶有些刺眼，他伸手遮了遮眼前的光晕，微微清风刚刚路过他的身边，吹动他上衣的边缘。手边的碳酸饮料咕噜噜的冒着泡，甚至瓶身也仿佛渗出了一丝香甜，瓶身的水汽润湿了覆在上面的标签，那标签上面还有些不知道是什么的画，椭圆形的，中间还带一条横线。他纤细的手指在瓶身上胡乱的画着，水珠顺着指尖下滑。

金硕珍坐在门口，逆着光，斜对着庭院，坐在椅子上低头看书，手指在书页上滑动，沙沙作响。一派悠然的景象。

金泰亨坐在榻榻米上歪着头细细端详着他，那沙沙的声响好像就在耳边，他若有所思的看着眼前的一切。  
太阳随着时间西下，金硕珍的影子投在他的身上，他伸手向前抓了抓，抓到的不过是一片虚空。

金泰亨感觉到屁股底下变得柔软了。

田柾国坐在金泰亨旁边，身体陷入柔软的沙发中，眼睛盯着眼前在收拾东西的队友们。

坐在沙发上的金泰亨恍惚间好像闻到一股特别的气息。时钟仿佛在这一时刻不再运行了，一时间只有些从队友那传来的窸窸窣窣的声音，除此之外，别无其他。

而后金泰亨忽然起身，仿佛有什么急事要做一般，嘴里还叨咕着些什么的。

‘……’

走着走着眼前好像不一样了？是街道。沥青路被太阳照射的温度极高，走在上面脚下有些粘粘糊糊的感觉。旁边的店家门外有个招牌，好像写着什么……

‘写着……写着什么啊？’

金泰亨努力的辨认那块牌子上的字，却怎么都看不清，好像有个字是역？还没等他仔细观看，他突然听到前面有人在叫他。

‘好像……好像是珍哥？’

旁边还有个人，阳光过于刺眼，他实在是看不清，只知道那人身形好像还挺壮的。

‘珍哥在说什么？’

金泰亨什么都听不太清，不知道为什么，他感觉头有些晕。

忽的，映入眼前的是柔软的，白皙的，正在摇动着的纤细的腰肢。金泰亨发觉自己正在和某人zuo爱。他只能看见那人的后背，还有后脑勺，发丝随着下身的运动一起摇晃。那人的呻吟声像绵延悠长的曲子，夹杂着一点哭泣的声调。

‘珍哥？’

金泰亨眼前有些重影，而且就在刚才金泰亨感觉这人好像变得比刚才纤细了点。

“泰……泰亨……”

好像声音也不太一样了。  
金泰亨感觉世界在坍塌，眼前是些乱七八糟的色彩，一块一块的，有很多事情仿佛放电影一般的在眼前飘过。

他看见了有东西落入水中融化的画面。

“金泰亨……”

金泰亨听见远方有人在叫他。

“泰亨呀……”

坐在床边的金硕珍紧紧的抓着金泰亨的手，金泰亨躺在床上，眉头紧锁，眼球在眼皮下面剧烈的运动着。  
田柾国拍了拍金硕珍的后背以示安慰。

“泰……泰亨！”

金硕珍发现金泰亨缓慢的睁开了双眼，激动的叫着他的名字，一旁的田柾国意味深长地看着床上的金泰亨。

“珍……珍哥……”

金泰亨声音有些沙哑的叫着金硕珍。田柾国也凑到了他面前，还给他递了杯水。

‘叮……’落入水中。

金泰亨抱住了金硕珍，隔着金硕珍盯着田柾国。

‘呵呵，有意思。’

田柾国发现事情好像变得有意思了。

中午，医院一楼角落的走廊里。

“他……还好吗？”

“嗯。”

田柾国靠在走廊的窗边打着电话。

三言两语过后便是无尽的沉默。

“没事我就挂了。”

“我……好……”

电话那头的人好像泄了气似的说了声好，轻飘飘的，好像飞走了就不再回来了。

田柾国挂断电话后，打开了手机，给朴灿烈发过去一条信息。

‘完成了，哥。’

‘谢谢你，柾国。’

那边朴灿烈发来了一句感谢，随后金硕珍也发来了一句感谢。

‘不不不，是我该感谢哥，让哥破费了。’

田柾国打完字，点击了发送，看着消息笑了笑。

“你……你怎么可以做这种事？”

朴智旻一巴掌打在了田柾国的脸上。

“你这是在骗他！为什么要这么做！？”

朴智旻一遍又一遍的质问他，田柾国只是紧紧的抱着朴智旻。只要金硕珍和金泰亨在一起就好了，朴智旻就是属于他一个人的了，他再也无法忍受朴智旻看向金硕珍的眼神了。

“别装模作样了，你只是不想珍哥和他在一起罢了。”

“……”

朴智旻一时语塞。

“况且食物中毒可不是我的想法，我在骗他，而你呢？你比我过分多了，朴智旻。”

“你猜珍哥知道这是你做的会怎样？”

面对田柾国的反问，朴智旻什么都说不出口。

“朴智旻，你演戏真的很烂，以后别演了。珍哥是傻子，你也是。”

医院外。

“伯贤，走吧……”

边伯贤站在医院的门口，看着面前的大楼。

“金泰亨发生这样的事情，金硕珍是不会让你再接近金泰亨的……”

边伯贤听到这句话身体剧烈的颤抖。

‘是……是我的错……才导致泰亨住院的，都是我的错……都是我的错……’

朴灿烈看他这种反应，便伸手搂着他，带着边伯贤转身走了。

金泰亨站在窗口，看见底下那两人走了。

两人走后，金泰亨转身回到了床上，坐在床边，等着金硕珍把饭拿过来。

三天前，一栋别墅里。

边伯贤在招待客人，金泰亨也就不去打扰他了，而且被一群女士围着，他也脱不了身，只能和她们随意的附和她们。

‘叮……’

金泰亨接过服务生递来的酒杯，一边与周围的人交谈，一边打算喝下这杯酒，可惜有一位女士不小心撞到了他，酒撒了近一半，不过万幸的是没有弄湿任何人的衣服，也没有其他的损失。

“嘘！”

金泰亨示意她不要说出来，不然边伯贤该对他进行说教了，随后他为了以示歉意，将酒水一饮而尽。

时间过的很快，金泰亨刚刚吃了点食物，但是突然感觉不太舒服，于是去了厕所。

田柾国也在里面，正在洗手。

“咚！”

突然金泰亨倒地，浑身发红，田柾国看着他倒地且浑身发红，马上打电话叫了救护车，又跑出去叫了边伯贤和朴智旻。

“食物中毒，并且他还有严重的过敏现象。”

听到这个消息的田柾国马上给朴灿烈发消息问他怎么回事。

‘这药没有这种副作用，你知道的。’

田柾国看着朴灿烈发来的消息，拿着手机不知道该怎么办，时间一分一秒的过去，朴灿烈再也没有发消息给他。

‘……’

病房内。

“食物中毒啊！”

金泰亨说着，心里想的却是‘只是食物中毒吗？呵呵。’

“你还说的这么云淡风轻！你知道你当时多严重吗！？真的吓死我！”

金硕珍刚想说点别的，金泰亨突然吻上他的嘴唇。

“珍哥，我做的梦里都是你。”

金硕珍唰的一下脸就红了。

‘谢谢你，柾国，正好我也觉得该换换口味了。’

金泰亨笑着。


End file.
